psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
EndNote
:This article is about software. For other uses of the word, please see Endnote (disambiguation). EndNote is a commercial reference management software package, used to manage bibliographies and references when writing essays and articles. It is made by Thomson ISI ResearchSoft. The current version is 10 (EndNote X). Operation EndNote groups citations into "libraries" with the file extension *.enl and a corresponding *.data folder. There are several ways to add a reference to a library: manually, exporting, importing, connecting from EndNote. The program presents the user a window with a drop-down menu to select the kind of reference (book, newspaper article, film, congressional legislation, etc.) and fields ranging from the general (author, title, year) to those specific to the kind of reference (ISBN number, abstract, reporter's name, running time, etc.) Most bibliographic databases allow users to export references to their EndNote libraries. This enables the user to select multiple citations and saves the user from having to manually enter the citation information and the abstracts. There are some databases (e.g. PubMed) in which the user needs to select citations, select a specific format, and save them as .txt files. By then going to EndNote, the user can then import the citations into the EndNote software. It is also possible to search library catalogs and free databases such as PubMed from within the EndNote software program itself. If the user fills out the necessary fields, EndNote can automatically format the citation into whatever format the user wishes from a list of over two thousand different styles. For example, a citation for an edition of Gray's Anatomy in a few different styles: Under Windows, EndNote saves a file with the *.enl or extension along with a *.data folder containing various MySQL files with *.myi and *.myd extensions. EndNote can optionally be installed such that its functionality appears in the Tools menu of Microsoft Word for "cite while you write" and other functions. EndNote can export citation libraries as plain text, Rich Text Format, HTML or XML. The current version of EndNote has networking capabilties, and files can reside on a central server. It does not, however, have multi-user capabilities for editing a single bibliographic file. Endnote can also organize PDFs on your hard-disk (or full-text on the web) through links to files or by inserting copies of PDFs. It is also possible to save a single image, document, excel sheet, or other file type to each reference in an EndNote library. Issues The user is expected to know something about the citation style wanted. EndNote will not automatically abbreviate months (except March, June and July) as MLA expects even if MLA is the selected style. Also, the program might not always detect redundancies if data is not entered properly. For example, if for a newspaper article you enter "2005" for the Year field and then "April 7, 2005" for the Date field EndNote might actually output the date as "April 7, 2005 2005" Filters, which allow for the seamless transport of citation data into the EndNote reference, may need to be updated. EndNote maintains a page with the corrected versions of the filters. When installing the software, users should have all programs closed (especially Microsoft Word). It is also best to have full administrative rights to your PC when installing the software. External link * Website of the publishers of EndNote * Usage tutorial from UNSW , Australia Category:Reference management software :de:EndNote